Sentences
by spatzkind
Summary: A look at Birkin and Wesker's complex relationship in 50 sentences. Written for the 1sentence challenge at LJ.


**Comfort**

Even though the younger scientist was often seen hunched over his desk, fast asleep, Albert always wondered how he managed to get comfortable enough to fall asleep in that awkward position.

**Kiss**

"That was your first kiss, I assume?" Albert asked with a bemused smile on his face, not really needing an answer; the bright red face and look of pure shock on William's face said it all.

**Soft**

William had to admit that his inexplicably uncomfortable bed at the training facility seemed so much softer when he was forced to share it with his part rival, part lab partner and his black-as-midnight sunglasses.

**Pain**

Whenever they fought, Wesker always got a little more violent than he meant to - because Albert would never _mean_ to hurt him, William fervently reminded himself as he nursed his bruised arm with some ice.

**Potatoes**

Though they complained about working at the Arklay Research Facility frequently, both Wesker and Birkin had to admit the cooks there knew how to make some amazing potatoes au gratin.

**Rain**

Birkin never considered himself a romantic person, but that was the only word he could think of that accurately described the action of kissing in the rain.

**Chocolate**

Wesker opened his mailbox one dreary February day only to see a small red box tucked in the corner with a hastily scribbled note in Birkin's messy handwriting accompanying it: "You've caused a chemical imbalance of serotonin and oxytocin in my brain."

**Happiness**

With Marcus out of the way, they were significantly happier working in the labs at all hours of the night, perhaps because it was finally just the two of them.

**Telephone**

Birkin picked the phone in his lab up, figuring he'd end up saying his typical "I'll be home in a few, 'Nette," but the deep, accented voice that introduced itself with a low chuckle and the phrase "Are you alone?" told him he probably wouldn't be getting home any time soon.

**Ears**

Maybe it was just because he spent so many hours staring at the younger man, but Albert could _swear_ that one of Birkin's ears stuck out a bit more than the other.

**Name**

Teeth clamped around his neck and, after a breathless gasp, he moaned the other man's name needily.

**Sensual**

Those wide, bright blue eyes stared at him through too-long dirty blond bangs as pink lips parted slightly and the boy's head tilted forward, toward him, eyes narrowing into a lusty gaze when - Albert was snapped out of his fantasy when he realized Marcus had been yelling at him to do something or other.

**Death**

The news of his death shook Birkin harder than it should have; two months later, Wesker would be thinking the same of him.

**Sex**

Wesker counted the days until William's eighteenth birthday because only then would he be able to finally stop feeling so damn guilty about fucking the younger soon-to-be-man.

**Touch**

Subtlety wasn't William's strong suit; no matter how hard he tried to _not_ make his affections known, those lingering touches when he needed to get Albert's attention gave him away entirely.

**Weakness**

It was a cold morning in early October when Albert decided to survey the crater formerly known as Raccoon City - he chose that same cold morning to give the rocks and dust a rather pathetic display by falling to his knees and sobbing loudly into the desolate landscape.

**Tears**

Wesker couldn't understand why Birkin was clinging to him and crying because he could only hear snippets of what the younger man was saying - something about a ten-year-old girl.

**Speed**

It all happened too fast - the younger blond tripped, fell, cut himself on the scalpel he was holding, and bleeding out of a nasty-looking gash on his arm all in the span of four seconds.

**Wind**

There were few times, Wesker realized, that Birkin looked _sexy_ rather than _cute _- but it was hard to deny that he didn't look sexy when he was frowning slightly as the wind made his hair and labcoat whip around him.

**Freedom**

They were given the freedom to wander around the mansion as they pleased, however, as they took stock of the various keys and crests and what-have-you they'd managed to find, they realized being allowed to wander though Spencer's Mansion was just as much of a curse as a blessing.

**Life**

Being around death so often made them realize how lucky they were to have life.

**Jealousy**

"All you ever talk about these days is that Redfield guy - what gives!" "You're not jealous are you, William?"

**Hands**

Birkin looked around nervously for a second before entwining his hand with Wesker's as they wandered down a non-descript hallway.

**Taste**

Albert was without a doubt obsessed with his younger lab partner; while watching William - that was his name, he was _positive_ - hunched over a microscope, Wesker would find himself wondering what the boy would taste like.

**Devotion**

Adultery was a fuzzy concept to Birkin; on one hand, he felt bad for sleeping with Wesker behind Annette's back, but on the other, Wesker was here first and Annette was _technically_ his "other" lover.

**Forever**

William snuggled into Albert's bare chest and smiled to himself; if it didn't mean never getting to work on his viruses again, he could definitely stay like this forever.

**Blood**

Wesker bit down on his bottom lip and he gasped; the older blond simply chuckled and lapped up the trail of blood that was making its way down his chin.

**Sickness**

Birkin was no nurse and Wesker hated being cared for, but that didn't stop the younger man from getting his friend some soup and bringing it up to their room.

**Melody**

He sat at the piano and closed his eyes and let the music take hold of him as he played; once his song was finished, he heard applause and looking around revealed a rather amused Wesker leaning in the doorframe.

**Star**

His silly little subordinate had the most ridiculous infatuation with him, Wesker thought with mild amusement as the brunette drunkenly offered to have sex with him; it was tempting, but "Captain" Wesker always had a thing for blonds, honestly.

**Home**

Dear old Mom and Dad couldn't help but raise eyebrows when their perfect prodigy of a son decided to bring home a rather attractive British man one Christmas.

**Confusion**

The younger blond tilted his head, "You've been looking at me really weirdly recently, you alright, Wesker?"

**Fear**

The very instant Albert made a note of the freckles that covered William's shoulders, the younger boy's face contorted in fear as the let out a feeble, "But you like them, right?"

**Lightning/Thunder**

Thunderstorms were William's favorite; when the power went out in the labs, it was nearly pitch black and while no one else could see, he and Albert would use the opportunity to sneak in a quick kiss.

**Bonds**

Birkin wasn't sure at what point he decided he wanted to make Wesker happy and let himself be roughly tied to the bed, but he wasn't sure he liked it.

**Market**

Even though they both knew he couldn't cook, it was still a nice gesture that Birkin would constantly to the grocery store in the vain hope that he might be able to make Wesker something to eat.

**Technology**

No matter how often Wesker tried to explain how to work the new centrifuge in the lab, Birkin still couldn't manage to make it work and would complain about how technology hated him for the next few hours.

**Gift**

It was a rare gift for William to find a way to get Wesker to smile.

**Smile**

Albert, however, found it was far harder to get the younger scientist to _stop_ smiling in his presence.

**Innocence**

Face flushed behind freckled cheeks, half-lidded eyes cloudy with embarrassment and lust – the very picture of innocence just ripe for the taking in Wesker's opinion.

**Completion**

Birkin's head set itself on Wesker's shoulder as he whispered a near-silent, "You complete me."

**Clouds**

"It looks like a neuron – or a rabbit." The other man laughed so hard he nearly cried.

**Sky**

His little genius knew something about everything, evidenced in the way he was currently staring up at the sky naming the stars and constellations.

**Heaven**

Their relationship, Birkin realized with a frown, wasn't exactly heaven.

**Hell**

But it wasn't hell either, he thought as the other man leaned forward with puckered lips.

**Sun**

The sun was shining, the grass was green, and Marcus was dead, allowing them to start working on their _own_ theories.

**Moon**

Immediately after getting rid of the body, Albert practically tackled him, skin and hair shimmering in the moonlight; maybe there was something about murder that he… Liked.

**Waves**

He waved to his parents and ran over to them with a smile, hugging them; Wesker hadn't felt so alone in a long time.

**Hair**

His hair was always slicked back and it took considerable effort and movement to change that, but then William was always up for a challenge.

**Supernova**

The day was hot, too hot even for the middle of the summer; labcoats were discarded, ties were pulled off, shirts were unbuttoned, and by the looks the two young men were giving each other out of the corners of their eyes, it was obvious what would end up coming off next.


End file.
